


SugarDaddy

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recovery, Sassy Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Gabriel dying when Lucifer plunges the Angel Dagger into his chest.. Clowley finds him just barely alive, and brings him back to hell were he takes months to recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SugarDaddy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing...   
> Also The title of the story.. is my own ship name for this paring.. I know it's originally Growley.. but I kind of like SugarDaddy better.

It had been Crowley who found him it was three days after everyone thought the archangel Gabriel was dead. That's not how Crowley had found him.. He was alive and just barely clinging to the last bits of grace he possessed. Crowley had been quick to act retrieving grace from another angel.. So the other could us it to replace his own broken grace. Lifting the Angel in his arms, being careful not to agitate the wound the angel blade made. Within seconds he was gone.

Reappearing in his chambers in hell, no one would find him here or at least he hopped. Once he healed the angel, he could be very useful for different pots, and schemes.. he had seen the Angel at work.Getting to work, bandaging up the large hole that was through the angels body. He made sure to put enough creams on it that it wouldn't fester, and become infected.Nodding at his work he left.

Weeks, then months went by Still no sign of life from the Angel he just remained in the coma like state Crowley was beginning to loose hope. But still Crowley returned to his chambers to remove the dirty bandages, inspect the healing progress.. But for a month now.. The king of hell had been feeling weird.. Almost off.. And it was beginning to effect how he was running hell. He was becoming very fond of the Angel.. Despite his coma like start he started talking to him several months prior. Telling him everything that was happening.

Growling to himself he re-bandages the wound, turning to get up and leave. He hears a small groan from behind him. With eyes wide he spun on his heel, the force almost knocking him off his feet, as he leans over the bed. as golden eyes flutter open. They seemed unfocused.. as they landed on him.

"W-where am I?" Gabriel's voice croaked out, as he tried to sit up.

"Hello" Crowley replied as he pushed him back into the bed. "Don't you think about moving. You've spent too bloody long healing this far." He scolded the Angel.

A smile appeared on the Angel's lips. "I knew I'd end up here.." He let out a breathy chuckle as he cringed and held his chest. "I've always been such a disobedient Son.." His'' eye's drifted shut as he passed out once more.

Crowley smiled, well that was a good sign wasn't it.

It was several more months till Gabriel was finally awake, and moving about the King of Hell's chambers. His fingers running over various nick-knacks that sat on the shelves. Every now and then he would feel a slight pang in his chest, as he lifted his arm too high.. bit he was feeling pretty damn good. He was busy browsing some books, than he didn't hear the king pop in.

"You shouldn't up moving about."

Gabriel, jumped dropping the book he was looking at and yelped as he turned, his hand pressed to his chest. "You don't have to be such a douche knocker scaring someone like that!" He leaned down to pick up the book he dropped but a hand reached in and plucked it from the ground before he had a chance.

"I'm bloody serious, you need to lay down till you one hundred percent healed." He growled softly.

"Oooh, someone's getting all growley.." Gabriel pushed passed Crowley. "What are you going to do, paint me green and spank me like a disobedient avocado if I don't listen?"

Crowley just stood there, his jaw tightening as he turned on his heels to face the Archangel. His mouth opening then closing.. then opening again. This had Gabriel quite amused with himself as he turned to face the king, his finger pressed under his chin as he closed the the kings mouth. His face moving forward so his lips are ghosting against the other.

"What, Cat's got your tongue?" He grinned as he moved back, and made his way towards the bed, he was feeling a tad tired.. but he didn't allow it to show.

"Just bloody sleep, will ya!" With that Crowley was gone.. leaving the angel alone once again. He frowned as he got into bed and pulled the blanket around his shoulder, as he sat up in the bed and stared at the opposite wall, till he eventually fell into a healing slumber.

It seemed to go like this for the next month, Crowley would come to check up on the angel, and find him out of bed.. after a while, and the angels smart ass mouth he managed to get him back into bed. Hit was getting to become a daily routine.. It excited the king of hell more that anything.. it felt like just what he was missing in his life.. the defiance, it was beautiful. But the one thing that kept puzzling him was, why hadn't the Angel asked to be let free.. he'd been in there for a half a year at the least. Next time he visited he'd have to ask.

The next day, on schedule he popped into his chamber's this time Gabriel was seated in the middle of the bed, his legs crossed, a book balanced in his lap as he looked down reading the pages of the book. Crowley leaned against the wall admiring the scene for a moment.. before realizing the Angels shirt was missing, Scanning over the the area's of bare chest that he could see.. it was smooth, accept the rough scare in the middle of his chest, were the angel blade had penetrated.

"You know it's rude to stare right." Gabriel spoke looking up from the book he was reading.

Golden eye's meet Deep brown, and suddenly Crowley is breathless.. "I.. " he didn't have any words to say.. his hand pressed to his heart, as it felt it were ready to beat right out of his chest. He had once felt this.. but that was centuries ago.. he didn't think he'd ever feel it again..

Love, he was feeling love.. love for the angel before him.. one of heavens blood lost lambs.. no.. his.. his own lost lamb. he needed him to know.. He shook his head ready to move forward.. bit instead, Gabriel, had moved across the room and was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Hey.. Kingly.. you in there.. Hell to King.." he heard him calling.

"Im here.." He said before he leaned forward quickly claiming the Angels lips with his own. It was a total surprise to him when he felt the angel's lips respond to the kiss. pulling away he looked at Gabriel. There was a smirk on his face as he leans against the wall..

"It's about damn time.." He said as he pushes forward and kisses the king back, with just as much fire.


End file.
